Mari-Nerd
by Unimportant-tbh
Summary: Marinette is caught fangirling. I put fantasy becuase this will never be canon lol.


Marinette squealed, "OHMYGOSHICANTBELIVETHATJUSTHAPPENED!!" She took a deep breath in, allowing herself to calm down. "Ok, ok, everything is perfectly fine!" She squealed again holding the book close to her chest and sighed dreamily. Her two favorite characters just got together. She was about to call Alya when she heard a on her trapdoor.

-Chat Noir-

He ran across the rooftops, needing someone to talk to. That's when he saw Marinette's balcony. His **Purr**incess' balcony. He grinned and jumped landing quietly. He heard a squeal and a sigh. He backed off not wanting to disturb her if someone else was there. But no! Marinette was _his _princess after all. And, he didn't want to be lonely, he didn't want to go back to his fathers house. So he steeled his nerves and knocked on her trapdoor. He did not expect what he saw. He burst out laughing. His princess was wearing a griffindor scarf, a trident necklace, a shirt with all the factions on it, a mocking jay pin and a lot of other fandom merchandise. Her face flushed, " I didn't know **you **would be here!" She ran around putting everything away not wanting him to see all the other stuff she had. Alas, it was too late. He jumped down into her room and picked up the book she was reading. "Really **Purr**incess? Mortal Instruments? I've read it, it's not interesting." He smirked "All that happens is Clary-" Marinette quickly put her hand over his mouth, fire in his eyes. "Were you saying something, kitty?"

-Marinette-

Oh she was soo embarrassed! Chat Noir had seen all her fangirl stuff! She rushed around trying to put everything back in its place. She hadn't even noticed he was talking until she heard him say "All that happens is Clary-" She clamped her hand around his mouth daring him to say anything else. "Were you going to say something, kitty?" His face went red but that quickly went away when he _licked her hand. "_Ewww! What the heck?! Bad kitty!" She went to grab the spray bottle she kept in case this happened_. "Pawlease Purrincess, forgive meow." _She rolled her eyes at his puns but smiled anyway, unable to stay mad at her kitty for too long. "I forgive you, but don't spoil anything! Not even a hint, ever again!" She giggled thinking about her characters and how she loved them. Chat noir couldn't help but grin when he saw how happy she was. She quickly stopped thinking to herself, _"don't let him in, don't let him seeee!" _She couldn't show just how crazy she was, she might drive him away. "Princess you don't have to pretend with me. Any side of you is great, no matter how crazy. Now, tell me alll about it." He squeezed her shoulder and in the moment she couldn't help but love him a little more. She started gushing to him all about as he sat and listened, nodding his head and exclaiming in all the right moments.

-Chat Noir-

His princess didn't stop talking for at least 2 hours. She kept adding in small details that he probably didn't need to know, but they were important to her, so he didn't say anything. He hated that he had to leave so early but he _did_** need to go home, so as to not raise suspicions. "Princess I would love to stay and _chat _but I must bid you adieu." He hugged her, winked and went up to her roof. Marinette followed behind. "Goodbye Chat Noir! See you later!" The bluenette then went downstairs to continue her book. Chat Noir jumped away back to his house. He untransformed and Plagg immediately got in his face. "Gimme cheese." Adrien sighed and gave his Kwami a few pieces. He then got a brilliant idea. Maybe Marinette would like him more if he read all the books she liked! She asked Nathalie to order them. They arrived really quick (what else did he expect?) and he stayed up all night to read them all. "Adrien you must really like your princess. Risking a good nights rest to _read_." Plagg shuddered. Adrien rolled his eyes. "Plagg, Marinette is a really good friend and I want her to maybe not hate me anymore. I'm hoping this will help." "Adrien you really are hopeless you know that? She likes you enough anyway," he muttered under his breath. He ate his cheese and went to sleep not knowing that Adrien had heard him. "W-what? Plagg?" He sliently freaked out. He wanted to wake Plagg up so much but he knew the cat would deny it. He tried to continue to read, but he thoughts wouldn't let him. What had Plagg meant? He finally forced himself to continue on with the book wanting to make his princess happy.**

-Marinette-

She actually made it to school on time that day. Even a little early. She talked to Alya about what had happened in the book and her friend watched her with bemused eyes as she fangirled. "Hey here comes the Agreste!" Alya smirked and Marinette tried to calm down a little. Chat had seen her crazy side, but Adrien didn't have to. What happened next was worse though. "Hey Marinette! I heard you were reading Mortal Instuments. I like that book too. Maybe we could hang out sometime and talk about it. I also have read some other books we could _chat_ about." He hadn't meant to see it that way, but he was so used to it by now. He though Marinette would surely notice. Instead she blushed so hard he thought all of her blood was now in her face. "Y-yeah you're awesome! I-i-I-I mean-n t-that would b-be awe-awesome! No-not that y-you're not a-a-awesome, you ar-are aweso-awesome. I'm awkward. W-wait-" Alya cit her off, "Yes she would love too. What time?" So her best friend and her crush made plans for her while she sat there embarrassed. The bell then rang and Adrien went down to his seat. "See girl? Y'all got something in common! Maybe you'll stop stuttering." She smirked and Marinette hid behind her textbook. That was the embarrassment she needed for today.

-Adrien-

Adrien was hopeful. Maybe she would become more comfortable around him, like she was with Chat Noir. "Don't screw this up kid." Adrien scowled at Plagg. How could he? Granted Marinette did get flustered easily...

**A/N**

**Please leave reviews! This is my first story how did you like it? Anything I need to change? Thx a lot!**


End file.
